A dental resin temporary sealing material is a provisional filling material used to, after removing caries that have occurred in a tooth and forming a cavity, temporarily seal the cavity in dental treatment. Conventional dental resin temporary sealing materials are mainly classified into two types, i.e. photopolymerization type and chemical polymerization type. In current clinical practice, a dentist selects one of the types and uses the selected type depending on the case, the site, the application period, etc. The chemical polymerization type is widely used in terms of cost and ease of filling operation and removal operation. Chemical polymerization type resin temporary sealing materials are, however, defective in sealability. Cases where the tooth substance is decalcified by plaque invasion from the marginal region have been confirmed in actual clinical practice, generating concerns about the occurrence of post-operative pain or secondary caries after prosthesis attachment.
Patent Document 1 discloses a resin temporary sealing material that contains rosin or sandarac to improve the adhesion to cavity walls and exhibit excellent sealability. Merely containing rosin or sandarac in the resin temporary sealing material, however, causes a decrease in material property and tends to induce deformation of the hardened material due to mastication, though the adhesion to cavity walls is improved. As a result, a gap occurs in the marginal region, creating a situation where plaque invades and decalcifies the tooth substance easily.
Patent Document 2 discloses a photopolymerization type resin temporary sealing material that contains a rosin cyclic terpene acid to improve the removability. However, the hardened material of a photopolymerization type resin temporary sealing material becomes too hard and is difficult to be removed using an instrument. Besides, there is a risk that the cavity wall tooth substance around the hardened material is destroyed during removal.